


Цена красоты

by Midzukawa



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midzukawa/pseuds/Midzukawa
Summary: История о том, как кому-то из команды нужно было спуститься на планету инопланетян, пожирающих только самых привлекательных людей.





	Цена красоты

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Price of Beauty](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/330600) by TheProblematique. 



> This work is a translation. Unfortunately, when I translated it, I wasnt registered yet and couldnt request permission. Tell me if I should delete it. And I'm sorry.
> 
> Этот фанфик – перевод. Когда я его переводила, еще не была зарегистрирована, поэтому уведомляю автора сейчас.

— Спок, не могу поверить, что ты забыл, что я единственный на корабле человек, старший тебя по званию.

— Капитан, это чрезвычайно серьезный вопрос. Если вы этого не осознаете, возможно, доктор Маккой должен объявить вас непригодным к несению службы.

— Ни за что. Он не сможет этого сделать без полного психологического освидетельствования, это во-первых, и я в прекрасной форме, это во-вторых.

— На самом деле, Джим…

— Даже не думай, Боунс!

— Капитан, вы снова подвергаете себя неоправданному риску. Я должен пойти.

— Нет, там слишком опасно. А ты слишком красив.

Джим скрестил руки на груди и слегка расставил ноги в своей обычной позе Упрямого Капитана. Спок стоял прямо перед ним, сложив руки за спиной, но все его тело было прямым и напряженным как пружина.

— Мои необычные способности должны отвлечь Лидорианцев от любых попыток захвата. Я не буду казаться привлекательным для них, капитаном предыдущего судна был Андорианец, он не пострадал. Вероятно, они заинтересованы только в людях. Кроме того, мое превосходство в силе гарантирует мою безопасность.

Джим фыркнул.

— Ничего подобного, и, поскольку мы не можем спуститься вниз, вооруженные фазерами, я не собираюсь рисковать тобой. Да, Андорианец не пострадал, но двух научных офицеров с Ориона и Ромуланского врача взяли в плен. К тому же, ты привлекателен для всех.

Но Спок, очевидно, сегодня вознамерился быть таким же упрямым, как и его капитан.

Джим наклонился ближе и улыбнулся.

— Бунтуете, мистер Спок? — прошептал он.

Кто-то громко прочистил горло.

Джим осмотрел транспортаторную, где собралась его команда. Доктор Маккой был тем, у кого, видимо, появился резкий зуд в гортани, но он был не единственным с подобной реакцией: Скотти неловко мялся на месте, две женщины-инженера поглядывали на них странными взглядами, а один из офицеров безопасности вообще ушел. Наверное, нужно было пойти и собрать больше людей.

— Что?

Но Спок схватил его за руку и развернул лицом к себе.

— Вы слишком привлекательны, капитан, — Джима всегда интересовало, как он мог говорить подобные вещи со своей обычно интонацией, — со светлым тоном ваших кожи и волос, и особенно, вашими глазами, вы будете в опасности.

— Спок, они согласились, чтобы только один человек спустился для переговоров, спустился вместе со мной! 

— Да, но я уверен, что вашего голографического изображения будет более, чем достаточно…

— О, черт возьми!..

-… и вы слишком много улыбаетесь…

— Улыбаюсь? Это не значит!.. Я проявляю дружелюбие!

— Ваша улыбка сексуально притягательна.

Джим повернулся к остальным.

— Неужели кто-то думает, что моя улыбка «соблазнительная»?

— Нет, капитан, — отозвался Скотти, моргнув.

— Ха! — Джим театральным жестом ткнул пальцем на Вулканца, — да! Видишь? Ты —  
единственный, кто думает…

— Это не мое мнение, это факт. Когда вы улыбаетесь, ваши глаза излучают свет, который служит повышению их привлекательности, а в сочетании с вашими симметричными чертами и губами…

Джим почувствовал, как что-то перевернулось в желудке, и бессознательно облизал губы.

— Ладно, Спок, — он старался говорить самым безэмоциональным тоном, каким только мог, — я понимаю, что тебе нравится моя внешность, но это по-прежнему мой приказ, и…

— Джим, подожди!

Это был Маккой, выглядящий так, как будто проглотил Альдебаранскую медузу.

— Мы не можем игнорировать факты. В последний раз Звездный Флот выслал корабль, чтобы исследовать планету, и Лидорианцы забрали самого привлекательного ученого, и никто больше не видел и не слышал его! Мы не можем допустить, чтобы тебя похитили.

— Серьезно, Боунс? — вздохнул Джим, избегая взгляда коммодора, — кто еще думает, что я слишком хорош для этого дела?

К его полнейшему изумлению, руки подняли все. Правда, некоторые в процессе еле сдерживали смех, но Джим чувствовал, что это не важно.

— Пусть идет Спок, Джим, — разумно предложил Маккой.

Джим побледнел.

— Ты шутишь? Спок выглядит гораздо лучше меня! Он высокий и утонченный, и дерьмо, он тоже сильный и вулканец! Что мы собираемся делать с этим? — ему понадобилась секунда, чтобы смутиться от собственного выбора слов, а потом смело продолжить, — они съедят его. Поэтому я не позволю ему уйти.

Маккой шагнул к нему с неверящим взглядом.

— Спок? В самом деле?

Скотти вдруг начал критически изучать полувулканца, и все остальные тоже.

Спок поднял бровь, но, похоже, не возражал.

Хотя это плохо, потому что Джим, очевидно, возражал.

— Ладно, ладно, пожалуйста, прекратите пялиться на моего первого помощника.

Маккой посмотрел на него и недоуменно нахмурился.

— Я просто не понимаю, Джим. Я до сих пор считаю, что отправить Спока будет более… логичным. 

— Никакого Спока, ясно? Я здесь капитан, и это диктатура, а не демократия!

— Джим, я считаю, что ваш пример является ошибочным…

— Заткнись, Спок! Скотти, телепортируй меня или ты уволен.

— Капитан, как бы я не хотел подчиниться приказу и сохранить работу, я считаю, парень прав. Без фазеров вы будете беззащитны. А у мистера Спока сила трех человек.

— Я сказал нет.

Пальцы Спока скользнули по его руке, и Джим рассеяно к нему повернулся.

— Джим, я помню, как культуролог, доктор Биримбау, предупреждала вас об опасности этой миссии. Они настолько одержимы…

— Окей, хорошо. Допустим, я согласен не идти. Кого мы должны отправить? О Споке и речи быть не может, — цыкнул он на женщину-инженера, открывшую было рот, чтобы опять предложить его кандидатуру.

— Сулу обучен рукопашному бою, — вдруг предложил кто-то.

— Последний раз, когда я заглядывал в учебник, фехтование не было рукопашным, и, вообще-то, он довольно горяч.

— Что насчет ребенка-вундеркинда? Если они воспримут его, как невинного, безобидного ребенка они не смогут…

— Чехов? Он… милый и невинный. Слишком милый, — Джим покачал головой.

— Эм, на самом деле, Джим, я думаю, что он и Сулу…

— Я мог бы пойти, — произнес Скотти, пожимая плечами. — У меня тонкая красота, только для ценителей, и я понимаю, что не всем нравится…

— Ты нужен мне здесь, наверху, Скотти, — сказал Джим, — к сожалению, это все еще слишком рискованно.

— Доктор Маккой не очень привлекателен, он будет в безопасности.

— Оу!

Джим расхохотался и хлопнул Спока по плечу.

— Боунс мне тоже здесь нужен, Спок. Кроме того, он совсем не плох.

Кажется, он сказал что-то не то, потому что глаза Спока едва заметно потемнели, и Джим сглотнул. Его коммодор, внезапно и без причины, оказался взбешен.

— Спасибо, Джим, — отозвался Маккой, закатив глаза. Но Кирк смотрел на Спока и чувствовал себя полностью ошарашенным.

— Возможно, навыки общения лейтенанта Ухуры… — начал кто-то.

— Вы шутите? — Джим невесело рассмеялся, все еще не сводя глаз со своего первого офицера, — она самый прекрасный человек на этом корабле после Спока.

Этот конкретный комментарий вызвал скептическое выражение лица абсолютно у всех, даже Спок приподнял брови, но, к облегчению Джима, его глаза снова вернулись к своему обычному шоколадному оттенку.

— Ты не можешь говорить это серьезно, Джим, — Маккой вытаращил глаза.

Джим нахмурился.

— Что?

Скотти тихо проговорил что-то, видимо, возмущенный настолько, что не мог нормально сформулировать.

— Спок… Спок, — произнес Маккой, как будто это все объясняло. Джим не понимал, как никто не мог понять, что Спок был тонким блестящим слоем льда над пылающим океаном его страстных эмоций и вообще. Великолепным.

— Я согласна с капитаном, — застенчиво протянула вторая женщина-инженер.

— Спасибо!

— Но тогда… Если не Спока, то кого нам тогда отправлять?

***

В конце концов, миссия завершилась благополучно. Как оказалось, у Кинсера превосходные дипломатические навыки.


End file.
